


Rosie

by Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers (writingfanfic)



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers
Summary: For the prompt: 'Sal/reader - he meets her filming a challenge and is terrified of her big slobbering yet totally friendly dog please?'Rosie the German Shepherd is a good wingman. Wingdog. Pawdog. Something.





	Rosie

_“ **Her. The one in the white tank top.** ”_

_Sal looks around, and his eyes widen._

_“No way.”_

_“ **Go for it, Sal, what’re you scared of?** ” Joe laughs, and Sal looks straight towards the hidden camera._

_“Geez, I dunno, Joe, how about the **massive fucking Alsatian**  she’s got with her?” he asks, barely audibly._

_“ **Is this a ‘thumbs-down’ I hear?** ” Murr asks, and Sal grits his teeth, before stomping across the park path towards…_

* * *

…you.

“Hello!” the man says, overly brightly, and your German Shepherd dog, Rosie, immediately jumps up and barks brightly. She’s extremely fond of people,  _very_ fond of men, and almost incredibly in love with men with beards, for some reason, and you pat her head.

“Uh, hey.” This guy looks familiar – you’re not sure where from. “Sorry about Rosie. She loves strangers. Down, Rosie!”

“Uh…” Rosie starts licking his hand, and you see the blood drain from the guy’s face – and then it hits you. That’s Sal Vulcano, from  _Impractical Jokers_ ; you love that show, and he’s your top favourite Tenderloin. You grin, and pat Rosie again. “I… could I persuade you to help me bury something?”

“Sal Vulcano?” you ask, and he looks immediately a mixture of relieved and terrified. “Are you filming? Sorry, I’ve rumbled you.”

“Hey, as long as you don’t let anyone know. Your dog is… uh… she a fan?” he asks, awkwardly, and Rosie jumps up again. Sal stumbles backwards, and you wonder for a moment what the guys on the headset are asking or saying as you tell her to sit.”

“A big fan. Same as me, actually.” You know you should bow out, they have something to film… but curiosity gets the better of you. “…what would I be burying right now? I have to know. Promise I’ll keep schtum.”

Rosie barks adoringly at him, and he stares at her in terror; you’re not even sure he heard your question.

“She’s not a cat in disguise, don’t worry,” you tease him, and she starts licking his hand again. “Rosie.  _Stop_.” She gives you a look that says  _shut up, mom_  and keeps licking his hand, and he moves it away only to roll his eyes as she starts licking his knee. “Well… she can tell all of her friends she met her hero…”

“What’s your name?” he asks, and you feel a little heat come to your cheeks –  _for no valid reason_ , you tell your traitorous reflexes – as you reply.

“It’s (Y/N). I… don’t suppose I could get a selfie? Won’t post ‘til tomorrow so I don’t give the game away,” you say casually, and he nods. “Don’t worry. Rosie won’t be in it. Maybe.”

“Rosie’s a cute name for a dog that… big.” He extends his hand to pet her cautiously, and she licks it again. “Augh…” He looks so painfully uncomfortable that you can’t help but laugh, and he looks shamefaced. “Do you… uh… hand-sanitiser…” He pauses for a second, and then rolls his eyes. “Yeah, guys, I’m gonna use hand-sanitiser off of the cute lady in the park-” He flushes, and looks at you. “Uh… sorry. Yeah. You’re… uh… cute.”

“You’re not bad yourself,” you say back, and immediately catch yourself.  _Stop flirting with the comedian man!_  Rosie gives a tiny boof as you pull hand sanitiser from your bag, and Sal immediately douses his hands in a good quarter of the bottle. “So… you guys gonna be filming around here a lot? Am I going to have to avoid the park?”

“I hope not,” Sal says, and you feel your cheeks flush. “Uh, no, we’ll be filming here ‘til 6, but the rest is a secret…” You nod, and then decide to go for fucking broke. You’d rather get shot down by an Tenderloin than never have tried.

“So after 6, do you wanna grab a coffee?”

Sal winces as presumably everybody yells something in his ear, and then nods, a tiny smile crossing his face for a second.

“Uh, sure. Do you have a phone number? That’s a fucking stupid question, can you give me? Uh, your phone number?”

This can’t be real. You look at Rosie, who gives his knee another lick, and he looks down, patting her gingerly.

“Keep the hand sanitiser,” you say, as you scribble down your number for him on a – thankfully not embarrassing – IHOP receipt in your bag – he does the same for you on a piece of notepad that he has with him.

“Thanks. Uh… is Rosie coming on the date too?” he asks, and you shake your head, grinning. “Okay. That’s good for now. She’s lovely, but… I’ve never been on a date with two beautiful girls before.”

“Nice recovery,” you laugh, and Rosie boofs at him again, pawing at his leg. “Rosie! No!” She looks up at you, and he smiles. “So… see you at six?”

“See you at six,” he says, and then rolls his eyes. “Guys, you coulda done first challenge, and you didn’t. Now  _I_ got a girl’s number…” You leave, Rosie refusing to move for a second, before she barks happily and you walk away. “Rosie, did you just wingman for me?” She barks again, trotting by your side, and you laugh. “You get steak for dinner tonight…”


End file.
